


One of Us Should Howl

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fall Feelings, Fall Five Challenge, Fluff, Gen, The College Years Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: A fic based around my Fall Five: Sweater, Chai Tea Latte, Halloween, Cider, S’moresThis one is Halloween.Tony's First Halloween, to be exact.Snuggle in for some fall feelings, perfect for this weather!
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One of Us Should Howl

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the cheer-readers over in the WriterBuddies Discord Server! Livvibee, personaljunkdrawer, SamTheSnake, Orchidaexa, TedraKitty, mindwiped, and I think WinterIronCap, anyone else on there who also has a Ao3 should speak up so I can give love!
> 
> And thank you, as well, to my betas jf4m and mindwiped. Here's a Halloween memory to snuggle up with, from me to you!

“Tony. Tone. Tone,” repeated Rhodey.

“Wha-What?!” demanded Tony, adjusting the gravestone just a little to the left. Small angles were some of the most important ones, after all. Feng shui had been all the rage with Maria, last time he’d been home.

“It’s a Halloween party,” said Rhodey slowly. “Chill.”

“No, I mean, yes, yes, I know that,” said Tony, smoothing his tuxedo shirt front down.

“You’re gonna know everybody who shows up, probably,” Rhodey reminded him, coming in close and taking Tony’s hands, knocking his forehead against Tony’s. Tony briefly worried about the brown of his werewolf makeup smearing on Tony’s forehead, but Rhodey’s forehead felt dry, not smeary. Probably safe.

“I know,” Tony told him miserably.

“You got a little something-” said Rhodey, suddenly concerned, “right- right- no- little- next to your-”

Tony’s scrambling fingers touched the fake blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and he scowled as Rhodey hooted in laughter. “You’re going crazy, kid,” Rhodey teased. “Just chill. It’s just the gang from our labs. They’re gonna be cool. You got food, I got booze, we hit up Blockbuster for horror movies, this is gonna be fine. What do I always tell you?”

“Condoms are our friend,” intoned Tony nastily, because Rhodey’s condescending bullshit could get a bit much.

“No, not-” Rhodey paused, “-well, yes, that, too, but I mean-”

“Death by electronic device is a dangerous game to play,” interrupted Tony in a sing-song voice, pushing down his nervousness.

“It is, but I meant-” started Rhodey, stepping back and rolling his eyes.

“Lonely little rich kid’ll only get you so much play,” Tony informed him gleefully, now.

“ _That_ one is the goddamn truth,” insisted Rhodey, leading the way to the front door of their apartment. Tony had decided on black and green streamers everywhere, with the headstones. Fake headstones everywhere the streamers weren’t, and mechanical spiders on timers that dropped down from the ceiling because that was guaranteed to get a few shrieks. “No, what I meant was, Tony, the coolest people don’t have to be nervous because they know they’re worth ten of any other person in the room. How many people are you worth, Tony?”

“Ten,” said Tony promptly. “Easily. Easily ten.”

“That’s right,” said Rhodey with a smile that lit up his eyes. “That’s right, kid, you’re worth ten. So?”

Tony blew out a breath, feeling his nerves settle, for real this time. “So they’ll ring the doorbell and the party’s gonna be fine, because we’re twenty people worth of cool, right here.”

“That’s right,” laughed Rhodey. “Twenty whole goddamn people worth of charm and good looks, too. Let’s get this party _started_ , Stark.”

Yeah. Yeah. “Yeah,” said Tony. “Sorry, it’s my first-”

“First Halloween, I know Tone, you only said thirty times,” said Rhodey, his eyes looking a little sad despite his repeated claim that lonely little rich kid wouldn’t play with him any more. “So let’s do it up in style, Stark and Rhodes, two goddamn beautiful sons of bitches who know how to party, huh?”

“I feel like one of us should howl, but I’m really not dressed for it,” Tony told him seriously.

Rhodey burst into laughter just as the first knocks hit the door. 

He opened the door on a long wolf howl, throwing a twinkling smile over his shoulder at Tony, and the people outside howled back, laughing and falling into the apartment with shouts of impressed excitement for the decorations.

Yeah.

First Halloween.

This was going to be _huge_. 

Tony bounced on his heels and said, “Well, Catherine, I never drink… wine…” and preened as she giggled.

_Score!_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, right? Feel free to rec me something that gets you in the mood to enjoy this season, OR scream at me that you want to do a fall five challenge, too! I'd love to read what you're writing out there!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be writing a fall/Halloween fic for every day this month, this year, even if they're not long and are just snippets like this one. I AM ALSO IN EDITING FOR THE NEXT STORY OF EVERY AU, so everybody relax. It's okay to have fun and just WRITE TO WRITE. Y'all'll get your plotty stuff, too.


End file.
